Acceptance:Students/Eugène Conor
Name: Eugène Conor Year/Age: First Year/11 Chosen House: Athena Why you think the character should be in that house: Because Eugène is very intelligent, well-spoken and reserved. He very symbolizes everything that the house stands for. Species: Werewolf Blood Status: Half-Blood Appearance: -> Personality (more than a paragraph): Eugène is a rather quiet and reserved young man, and for good reason. He doesn't want ANYONE to discover his secret, so his strategy to meeting that goal has become not talking to people. Plus, he's also convinced of the fact he's a monster and that people would be far better off if they weren't friends with him. So for all those reason, Eugène has taken to reading books instead of talking with people. The young boy has always been very intelligent but his recent habit of reading any book he can get his hands on has increased his intelligence tenfold. Another reason that Eugène has taken to spending a lot of time by himself is that since that fateful night when he was attacked, his temper has shortened drastically. Eugène doesn't have the time or patience to deal with people's shit anymore and he really hates it when people complain about their lives to him. Because, usually, his life is worse than theirs, so he has very little sympathy, but of course he can't unload his problems on anyone so he has to bottle it up. Eugène doesn't think that's very fair so his patience for whiners decreases even less. History (more than two paragraphs): Arthur Conor Junior is the oldest son of Janet Shacklebolt and Arthur Conor Senior. Arthur Conor Senior was a muggle living in the UK, and Janet Shacklebolt was a pure-blooded witch from the Shacklebolt line. Luckily for Janet and Arthur, the Shacklebolts weren't like many of the other pure-blooded families out there, and were just happy that they were in love with each other. Then on April 17, 1995, Arthur Conor Junior was born to the happy couple. Like his mother, Arthur Junior was magical, so when the time came, he was off to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the events that occured during the second wizarding war had already passed, so Arthur's life was pretty uneventful during Hogwarts. That was until his sixth year, when the Triwizard Tournament was announced. That was a pretty exciting thing, but unfortunately, he was not allowed to compete. That was okay with him though. Arthur had always been on the quiter side. However, something very eventful still occured. He met Astrid Durant, a very pretty french girl from Beauxbatons who was his age. Astrid and Arthur immeaditely hit it off and became very, very close. So close in fact, that they started dating towards the end of the year. Okay, not really the end, it was the Yule Ball, but that's beside the point. What's important is that Astrid transferred out of Beauxbatons to attend Hogwarts with her boyfriend for their last year of school. Then on the last day of school, Arthur proposed. The couple were married on Christmas of that year. Good thing too, when their wedding happened, Astrid was five months pregnant. Four months later on April 7, 2014, their oldest son was born. Danton Conor, or as he later became known, Dante. Four years later on June 30, 2018, the couple had another child, named Delphine Conor, yes, it was a girl this time. Finally, three years later on January 2, 2021, the couple had their youngest son. Eugène Conor, Dante was six at the time, and Delphine was two. The Conors were a very unremarkable family, except for the fact that when the time came for Dante to attend magical school, he recived not one, not two, but three letters. One from Hogwarts, his father's alma mater, one from Beauxbatons, his mother's alma mater and one from the Greek Institute for Advanced Magic, in what was perhaps a poor choice, Arthur and Astrid let Dante choose. Of course, he chose the one neither of his parents had attended. He never really fit in with the rest of his family too much. Eugène's first magical sign was an eventful one. On the day his brother was due to leave and the boy didn't want to say goodbye... he magically teleported himself onto the train, forcing it to back up and drop the younger Conor off much to Dante's embarassment. I mean, that's not a great first impression is it? Four years later, Delphine recieved the same amount of letter and she chose the same school as her brother. Which left Eugène home alone with his parents. Not much happened, until on March 8, 2034, two months after Eugène had his commitment to the Greek Institute, in Delphine's third year and Dante's seventh the unthinkable happened. A rogue werewolf attacked the Conors in their home. The werewolf attacked Eugène and his parents while they were walking through Hogsmeade. The werewolf had been pent up in the shack and escaped, and unfortunately, wound up attacking the Conors before it could be re-captured. The werewolf bit Arthur's throat out, killing the man instantly and savaged and bit Astrid all over her body, because every time it went to attack Eugène, she would hit it, and the attention would shift. This continued for a long while and just before the wizards who had arrived to capture the werewolf arrived, Astrid couldn't fight anymore and passed out. She never woke up. The werewolf then shifted it's focus to Eugène, raking it's claws across his chest as it pounced on him. The werewolf the bit down on the boy's shoulder just as the wizards arrived and stunned the creature. Two of them brought the werewolf back to the shack, while the other three brought the Conors to St. Mungo's. But there was nothing to be done for Astrid and Arthur. They were dead, and Eugène was now a werewolf. The boy went into an orphanage while Dante finished school up, and once the oldest Conor graduated, he took in his two youngest siblings. Eugène is still off to attend the Greek Institute come September... just... he's a werewolf now. Comments Category:Sorting Category:Sorted